


Two Worlds Collide: Extras and Fun Scenes

by The_small_one_to_rule_them_all



Series: Two Worlds Collide [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Background Morality | Patton Sanders, Blood and Injury, Confessions, Creativity Roman "Princey" Sanders has a Panic Attack, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female!Patton is Roman and Virgil's mom, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, It looks like a Panic Attack, It's Very Similar To a Romeo and Juliet Scene, Kissing, Logan goes into shock at one point, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_small_one_to_rule_them_all/pseuds/The_small_one_to_rule_them_all
Summary: A collection of little scenes from the world of Two Worlds Collide because I Can and I Wanted to. Full of fluff, shenanigans, confessions, pet names, and a bit of angst. If you liked Two Worlds Collide, you'll like this.You really should read that first because otherwise this will not make sense.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Two Worlds Collide [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701700
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Two Worlds Collide: Extras and Fun Scenes

Eventually, the king dies. Roman feels it is his duty to return to the kingdom, but he defers to Virgil first. 

“You’re the oldest brother. You should be king before me. The kingdom is yours by right and I won't take it from you.”

Virgil smiles at him but shakes his head, “The kingdom may be mine by right, but it is yours in spirit. You love our kingdom and its people. I do not want to rule, but I would gladly return by your side.”

Roman frowns, “You’re giving me the kingdom?”

“It is yours far more than it is mine. It’s your home, and you take pride in it. To me, it is a place of suffering. I’m happy to go back and give you my blessing or whatever officially, but ruling a kingdom isn't for me. That’s where your skills and passion lie. You will lead the kingdom into great prosperity, i'd lead it into the ground.”

“If you’re sure?”

“I am.”

Roman smiles, “You’ll still come back with me?”

“Yeah. i’ll come back. I want to make new memories there.”

Their mother, Pat would return as well, but only to serve as an advisor to her son. She chose to live in the outskirts of the main city to be close enough to her sons so that she could have dinner with them every so often and give advice, but not live in the castle which had been more of a cage to her than a home. 

Roman brings Logan with him too, despite Logan’s hesitancy. He makes preparations, allowing Logan to live in the castle. He gives Logan the best education he can, teaching him science, medicine, and especially magic which Logan excels in. Quickly, he becomes a rather powerful wizard, enough to sit in on council meetings and be an informant on magical cases. Logan also helps inform the navy of what spots to avoid to keep the risks of run ins with merpeople and other sea monsters as low as possible. People question how he knows such things and Logan just shrugs, “The crystal balls tell me. They show me glimpses.”

***

One night, Roman and Logan are sitting around talking late into the night. It has been silent for a while, then Logan breaks the silence, “You... you aren't going to leave... right?”

Roman frowns, “No? I’m not leaving the kingdom so I don't think so, but I don't really know what you mean Lo.”

Logan rubs the back of his neck, “When are you going to stop liking me? Stop wanting to date me or be my friend?”

Roman is shocked into silence for a moment, “Lo, i'm not... have I done anything that would make you believe that I would do those things?”

Logan shakes his head, “Not especially, but I can't help but worry i’ve missed some sign. It is no secret that i'm not the best at social interaction.” He falls quiet before admitting, “People have a habit of liking me, becoming my friend, even my best friend, then getting bored of, fed up with or annoyed with me, and then leaving me all alone. I have a habit of losing people’s love. I haven't kept one friend for more than a year or two and we have been together for a year so I guess, i'm wondering when you’ll leave.”

Roman sighs and there is silence as he thinks about how to even respond.

“It’s okay if it happened already. You can leave now. I won't make you stay.” Logan says sadly.

“Logan, no! No, no, no, no, no!” Roman exclaims rushing to Logan’s side. He takes one of Logan’s hands and lays the other on his cheek, “Lo... are you crying?”

A quiet sniff is all the answer he needs.

“Oh, Lo, come ‘ere.” Roman coos as he lifts the man out of his chair to sit with him on the bed. “Starlight, I'm so sorry you thought I would leave. I'm so sorry so many people left you. I’m not going anywhere Lo. I still love you just as much as I did that night I fainted on the beach. I wouldn't leave you for all the money, jewels, and adventure in the world. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

“But you... you deserve adventure.” Logan mutters through tears.

“Loving you is an adventure all of its own.”

Logan smiles and hugs Roman tight, still crying. They sit there for a while as Logan cries. Roman holds him close rocking slowly and humming an old lullaby.

When finally Logan calms he relaxes a little in the other’s arms, “Don't leave me, please.”

“Never.”

***

Several months later the kingdom finds they are having trouble with a witch outside of town along the coast. She has been kidnapping people and has just been causing some mild issues for the surrounding townspeople. So, naturally, Roman and a few knights go over to try to talk things through with her. 

Logan is anxious for the three days it takes before anone returns. One knight is all who comes back.

“What happened?” the royal court asks.

“The witch captured Roman. She killed my friend and nearly killed me. She sent me back because... she wants Logan. What her intentions are I do not know but they cannot be good. She said to tell you to go see her alone. She said she would kill anyone else who approached her cottage.”

The advisors all try to argue Logan out of this, but, of course, Logan insists he can hold his own. He has been learning magic after all, and has gotten good enough that he feels he can hold his own. They tell him not to go, but he sneaks out that night, unwilling to let anyone or anything keep him from roman or let anyone die because of his cowardice. Logan knows there will be rumors going around after this, more than normal at least. The entire kingdom suspects their relationship at this point and this will only solidify that, but now isn't the time to care about image. Now it is time to act. 

***

The next day Logan stares down the witch who is holding Roman captive.She stands in the middle of a one room cottage, the front of which has many shelves full of items and a boiling cauldron in the middle. In the back one half is what appears to be a bedroom and on the right side is Roman. Chained to the floor, bloody, surrounded by pools of his own blood. He looks half dead. “You kidnapped the king to bring me here. What the hell do you want?

“Oh... Logan, I never thought i’d see you again sweetie! are you alone?”

Logan’s eyes narrow, “I am alone but more importantly who the hell are you? How do you know my name? How do you know who I am?”

The lady chuckles, “Why don't you recognise me? Imagine that, a boy forgetting... Well, I suppose you were really young back then so I can't really blame you.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You really don't recognise me?” She scoffs, placing a hand to her chest, “I'm your mother!” she says with a smile.

Logan huffs, almost amused, “No. You’re not.”

“I gave birth to you dearey, I think i’d know.”

Logan rolls his eyes. “I don't believe that you did. But if so, you may have birthed me, but you were not my mother in any way that mattered.” Logan grips the wheels of his chair tighter and his face becomes grim, “You cast me into the ocean to my death. You are the reason for all of my pain and suffering. You are _nothing_ to me!”

The lady frowns, “Aww, that’s too bad. I was going to offer to free your friend here if you would stay and live with me.” she says patting Roman’s head gently, “But if you don't take the offer, then he must die.”

Logan frowns, “I don't see why he has to die. Me hating you has nothing to do with him.”

“Perhaps not, but he is no more than a bargaining chip. He has your loyalty. You respect him. He is all you have left besides me, so if he is gone, you have nowhere else to go.”

“That is incorrect.”

“Where would you go? What place would take you in? You, a cripple with nothing to your name?”

“Home.”

“But Lolo, this is your home.”

“Don't call me that.”

“You grew up here for years! I didn’t hurt you! You were two years old when you wandered off the cliff. I never got rid of you, you left me.”

Logan’s mid reels as she speaks. COuld she really be his mother? Is that possible? How would she know it’s him? None of it matters. Roman needs him. “I'm tired of this. Give me Roman. Now. or I _will_ kill you.”

The lady laughs, “You can't kill me!”

“Roman. Now.”

“Sorry dear, no can do.”

Logan shrugs, “Okay then.” He thrusts his hand towards the cauldron, then her. The contents that had been brewing in her cauldron lift into the air and towards her. They surround her head. She screams as it hits her. As she ingests the potion she falls to the ground dead in an instant.

Logan slumps heavily in his chair, breathing labored and quick. He remains there for a minute regaining his energy before hurrying to Roman’s side and getting out of the chair. He looks him over, examining his wounds. He checks Roman’s pulse and nearly falls over. It’s so faint it’s hardly there at all.

“Hold on for me Ro. You have to make it. I can't lose you now.” 

Logan starts the tedious work of healing him up. He heals the most serious wounds and checks his pulse again, but he cannot feel it. Roman isn't breathing. He adjust his hold. Checks a different pulse point. He can't find it. It’s gone.

Logan breaks into sobs, “No! Roman, listen to me, you can't die! No! Not now! Not after everything! Don’t leave me!” He begs, kissing Roman out of desperation. He goes back to healing him.Logan has healed every possible wound and still Roman has not stirred. Seconds go by, then minutes. Nothing. Logan wails, collapsing in a pile next to Roman, shaking with the force of his tears

Through the grief Logan suddenly hears a voice, “What- Lo! What’s wrong? Are you okay? Did she hurt you? You have to get out of here! The witch! She’ll-”

Logan gasps, sitting up so fast he nearly falls over again, “Oh my stars! Roman! Oh i'm so glad you’re okay!”

“Yes, yes i'm okay, now listen, it isn't safe here you have to get out. The witch-”

“Shh, shh, it’s okay.” Logan insists, laying a hand on his cheek, “She is dead. I killed her myself. We are safe. You are safe.”

Roman sighs, “Thank the stars. Then I suppose everything is okay after all.”

Logan sighs, “I'm just glad you’re alive. Now, let's get you home.”

  
***

That night, Logan sits and journals next to Roman while he rests.

“Logan... I should tell you something.”

“Oh?”

“That witch, she said she was your mother.”

Logan nods, “I know.”

“You do?”

“Yes. She told me.”

Roman sighs, “Are you okay?”

“I mean I...I _killed_ someone for the first time today so no, not really. Why do you ask?”

“Well, like you said, you killed her, and apparently she was your mother, and I cannot imagine either of those things are at all easy to deal with.”

“I... I don't think she was my mother.” Logan’s hand shakes as he sets his pencil down, “Oh stars. Roman, I... I killed her. I killed-. I-I killed her. I... ” Logan trails off staring down at his hands and shaking. 

Roman sits up and puts one of his blankets over Logan’s shoulders. “Hey starlight,” He says gently, “Can you hear me?”

Logan makes a small whimpering noise of yes and squeezes his eyes shut.

“It’s okay Lolo. Everything is okay. May I touch you?”

Logan starts shaking and muttering “No no no no no.”

“Okay, I won't. I promise. Can I hold your hand, starlight?”

Logan quiets at the reassurance and nods.

Roman slowly takes Logan's hand and holds it firm. He starts gently tapping a rhythm on his hand with his fingers, slow, steady, and recognisable. 

Logan’s mind is swirling, _“I killed her. I killed her. She’s dead. It’s because of me. I killed her. What the hell did I do oh god I killed her._ ” His mind is stuck and fuzzy and everything is floaty. Roman is holding his hand. There is a tapping. Roman is tapping. Oh, right, he needs to breathe. Logan takes short gasping breaths that slowly but steadily even out. 

Roman watches as the tension leaves Logan’s frame and he sits upright. His eyes are shut, his shoulders still a bit hunched and head down. Roman doesnt say a word as Logan takes back his hand and moves himself out of his chair to sit beside Roman.

Logan leans his head on Roman’s shoulders and grips his hand tight, “What did I do, Roman?” He whispers.

“What you had to.” Roman answers softly so as to not startle Logan.

Logan takes a shaky sigh and nods. 

A few minutes later Logan whispers, “I thought I lost you.”

“I'm right here Lo. You didn't.”

“I know, but for a minute there... in the cottage... I thought you were... dead.”

Roman frowns, “What?”

“I healed you, and for a minute you... I couldn't find your pulse. You weren't breathing. I.. you were...”

Roman wraps an arm around Logan, “Breathe for me, starlight.”

Logan nods, taking a deep breath, “You... you are real, right?”

Roman leans down and kisses him slowly and lovingly, “Was that real to you?”

“Logan smiles, “Yeah.”

“If you ever need another reminder, let me know.” Roman says with a wink.

Logan rolls his eyes, “Or I could just ask for a kiss.”

“I guess you could do that too, if you wanted.”

“Let me guess,“But that’s more boring?” he says in a teasing imitation of Roman’s whiny tone.

Roman pouts a little, “Yeah, maybe.”

“Just kiss me again genius.”

“Maybe I will.”

Logan pulls Roman into another kiss, shorter this time, “You’re insufferable.”

“But you love me.”

Logan sighs, “Yeah, I do.”

***

One day, about a month later, Logan sneaks around and goes to one of the nice jewelry shops in town. He buys something there and pays extra for the shopkeeper to keep his purchase, as well as his visit, a secret from anyone who would ask. 

A few weeks later is a ball celebrating King Roman’s return to the kingdom. There is a festival that morning and afternoon for the townsfolk. There is dancing and storytelling, and lots of food and games. It is a kingdom-wide day off of work, unless you’re catering of course, but fun and merriment is practically a requirement. 

At the ball that night, Logan dresses in a dark blue suit, the same color as his fins, but no one knows that except Roman. His pants are dark blue, along with his dress shirt. The vest and bowtie he wears are silver. His coat is blue to match his pants with embroidery along the edges that look like constellations, what no one can see is the little silver package sitting in his coat pocket. 

Logan waits around nervously, Roman is late, and it is very unlike him. He was supposed to make his debut ten minutes ago. After another few minutes pass, Logan slips out and up to Roman’s room. As expected the door is locked and there are several servants standing around outside looking worried. 

“He hasn't let anyone in for hours. We’re not sure what's happening.”

Logan nods, “let me try to handle him and if it doesn't work I can get the queen, okay? I'm sure you have other things to do.”

They nod and hurry off to their places throughout the castle and Logan sighs.

“Ro, dear, it’s me. May I come in?”

There is no answer.

“Sunshine, I'm worried about you. You were supposed to be downstairs ten minutes ago. Please, if you are okay let me know. If not, I'm going to come in, okay?”

Logan waits for a minute and hears nothing.

“I’m coming in, okay?” He listens for a response, but gets none as he uses a simple spell to unlock the door. 

Logan slowly opens the door and slips inside, closing it and locking it behind him.

He turns to see Roman sitting in the fetal position in front of his mirror wearing his nice clothes. 

Logan clears his throat to let Roman know he is there before slowly approaching. As he does he sees the erratic breathing patterns and hears Roman whimpering. His hands are buried in his hair pulling at it as he rocks back and forth. As realization dawns on Logan he curses himself for not coming to Roman’s aid sooner. 

He gets out of his chair and sits next to him, “Ro,” he says gently, “Can you hear me?”

There is no response. 

Gently, Logan takes one of Roman’s hands in his own, muttering soft words of comfort as he begins to tap out a slow and steady rhythm. 

Slowly the King comes too, his breaths evening out and his muscles relaxing, and looks up at Logan with a tear stained face. 

Logan opens his arms and Roman falls into them for a hug.

After a moment Roman asks, “How long have they been waiting?”

Logan hums, “It does not matter. Is everything alright?"

“I... I looked in the mirror and I... I saw _him._ ”

Logan sighs, he knows Roman’s fear, “You are not your father, dearest.” 

“No... I-I thought it _was_ him.”

Logan frowns and holds Roman tighter, “You are safe. I’m here. He is gone. I will protect you.”

Roman nods, resting in Logan's touch, the only one he does not fear. After Roman has completely calmed he pulls away and wipes his face, “I probably look like a mess, huh?”

Logan shakes his head, “Just a little. Why don’t you let me fix you up, hmm?”

Roman smiles and helps Logan back in his chair, “That sounds good.”

Logan ushers Roman over to the vanity and has him sit. He takes a brush and some wax and a comb and sets to work, brushing and combing and taming Roman’s messy hair in no time. He looks Roman over and hums, then he takes a rag, wets it from the pitcher next to the vanity, and pats it to the puffy red parts of Roman’s face. In minutes he no longer looks like he was crying and Logan uses another rag to dry him off. Logan sets the items down, straightens Roman’s jacket and bowtie and nods.

“We’re all set.”

The pair heads out, finally walking down to the ballroom where dancing has already begun without Roman’s appearance. They step into the room and as people notice, Logan grabs Roman’s hand, “Wait, you’re missing just one thing.”

“What is it?” Roman asks, confused

Logan reaches into his pocket and pulls out the small silver box he had hidden there. Roman gasps and begins to tear up. “Roman, you have been a greater friend to me than anyone i've ever known. You are so brave, and kind, and compassionate, and truthfully I don't know what I would do without you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I never want to spend another day without you. So, King Roman, would you stay by my side forever, and give me the honor of marrying me?” Logan asks. With shaking hands he opens the box revealing a beautiful wide silver band with a red stone set in the middle. On the band the words "my world” are engraved in a fancy script.

Roman nods enthusiastically, “Yes! Of course I will! Yes! Yes! Yes!” Logan begins to cry and Roman is so overwhelmed that he kisses Logan there, in front of everyone. 

When he pulls back Logan slips the ring onto his finger. Roman laughs a little and gets down on one knee.

“Roman, what are you doing?”

He pulls out a box, the exact same size as Logans and opens it to reveal a silver band with a blue stone set in it, an otherwise perfect match to the one Logan just revealed. “I can't believe this happened like this, but I love you so much!” Roman laughs between tears.

Logan smiles and laughs, “I love you too! And yes Roman, yes of course!”

The next few moments all they know are the happiness they feel as they look each other in the eyes, looking at the rings on their fingers and just crying from the overwhelm of it all. 

As the adrenaline starts to settle Roman stands, taking Logan's hand and they walk further into the room. Everyone cheers and smiles at them, Roman catches his brother’s eye and sees him smiling wide, his mom next to him wiping away tears and smiling at the two of them. 

Roman then catches the eyes of the conductor in the corner who smiles and nods before the band starts up a romantic tune and the two begin to dance. It takes a little time to figure out how to dance together when Logan is in a chair, but they figure it out and smile and laugh the whole way through. 

After that song the music picks up and everyone joins in the celebration. Roman and Logan barely notice, they just dance the night away, thinking of nothing but the other and the happiness waiting for them in life together.


End file.
